Muérdago
by Noomsu
Summary: Si así iba a ser cada vez que se pararan bajo una ramita de muérdago, trataría de llenar su humilde hogar de ramitas de dicho árbol. Su casa se convertiría en un Muérdago gigante con tal de sentir lo que en ese momento sentía.


Aquí está el one-shot de navidad. Sí, un tanto adelantado, pero dudo poder en otro momento xD.

Ojalá les guste, no lo sé... Quedó medio extraño (?

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Muérdago<strong>

Miró nostálgica el paisaje que el Sengoku le ofrecía: un oscuro cielo nublado, los alrededores cubiertos de nieve, vientos muy fuertes. Si no le fallaban los cálculos, mañana era navidad. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por su nívea piel. Extrañaba a su familia, y mucho. Pero no podía ausentarse, al menos no ahora… Estaban muy cerca, demasiado en realidad, de encontrar el paradero del cobarde de Naraku. La necesitaban más que nunca.

–Kagome, ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el hanyou

Ella negó con la cabeza. No quería deprimirlo con su estúpido ánimo. Quizá aquel debilitamiento en ella era porque pronto tendría _"a su amiga" _de visita. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar más en el asunto. Pero era inevitable; extrañaba a su madre, a su abuelo y sus absurdas anécdotas, a Sota y sus videojuegos. Bajó la mirada, entristecida.

La miró con atención. ¿Por qué le mentía? Era más que obvio que le sucedía algo, y ella no le decía nada. Se acercó con sigilo a Kagome, quien tembló al sentir el fornido brazo del medio demonio en sus hombros, abrazándola.

–¿Por qué no confías en mí?

–Porque tú tampoco confías en mí –respondió sincera

–Eso no es…

–No tienes necesidad de verte a escondidas con Kikyo, no es un secreto para nadie

Inuyasha guardó silencio. Kikyo no tenía vela en ese entierro, no tenía papel en esa obra. Si Kagome estuviera así por sus salidas nocturnas, él lo sabría porque ella no lo hubiera dejado acercarse. Pero lo aceptaba, era un buen argumento.

–¿Por qué estás triste?

–¿Podría..? –calló un momento–¿Podría regresar a mi época? Sólo te pido hoy y mañana

El ambarino pensó las cosas un minuto, y luego asintió. Pudo notar con facilidad que los ojos de ella se iluminaban nuevamente, con una chispa de emoción en ellos. Se sonrojó al verse en un abrazo de ella, y esta sólo le sonrió sincera. Tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha insistió en acompañarla hasta el pozo, algo a lo que ella no pudo negarse. El frío comenzó a calar sus huesos, hasta hacerla tiritar y estornudar. El híbrido no pasó por alto aquello, y rápidamente le dio la parte de arriba de su haori rojo. Kagome sonrió ante su actitud tan protectora, y él se sonrojó.

–¿Para qué vas a volver? ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

–No… es sólo que mañana es una festividad importante en mi época, y quiero pasar estos dos días con mi familia

Inuyasha paró en seco.

Kagome notó un tinte de tristeza en su bella mirada.

–¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó preocupada la azabache

–¿Y yo no soy parte de tu familia? –pregunto lo suficientemente bajo como para que ningún aldeano chismoso lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kagome lo oyera. Él estaba como un tomate.

Kagome sonrió nuevamente. Asintió, y el hanyou se sonrojó más. Tomó la mano del tímido peli plateado y siguieron su trayecto hacia el pozo devora huesos. Inuyasha, nuevamente sonrojado, preguntó si podía ir con ella. Si podía quedarse ahí, compartiendo con ellos. Kagome no se lo esperaba, por lo que, algo aturdida, asintió.

–¡Hermana! –gritó Sota–Oh, orejas de perro también vino

–Querida, que gusto verte–sonrió su madre –Inuyasha, un gusto verte de nuevo

–Pasaremos navidad con ustedes, mamá –sonrió la azabache

La señora asintió, y pronto se internó de nuevo en la cocina. Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que se quedara con el abuelo mientras ella ayudaba su madre a preparar la cena. Al final, terminó por sacar también a su madre de la cocina, argumentando que ella cocinaría para todos por su larga ausencia.

La noche llegó, e Inuyasha seguía olfateando todos los adornos navideños del templo Higurashi. A las ocho en punto, la familia se sentó a degustar la cena que la joven miko había preparado. Toda su familia la felicitó, excepto cierto hanyou grosero que preguntó en donde se encontraba la comida ninja.

Enfadada, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a la sala. Se quedó observando por la ventana, hasta que sintió la presencia del grosero. Lo miró con reproche, herida por su comentario. Mientras él le dedicaba una mirada de arrepentimiento. Ninguno de los dos se disculparía, eso estaba claro para los demás Higurashi. Naomi, la madre de Kagome, le comentó a Sota su recién descubrimiento, y este no pudo reprimir la risa nerviosa que salió de sus labios. El abuelo, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, miró en la misma dirección que su hija y su nieto… y descubrió el por qué de su asombro.

–Kagome, ¿No has notado nada extraño? –preguntó Sota

–¿Nada peculiar, hija? –siguió Naomi

–No, mamá… ¿Por qué?

–Hija, estás bajo el muérdago–explicó el abuelo

Sonrojados, ambos miraron hacia arriba… Dándose cuenta de que todo ese tiempo estuvieron bajo esa estúpida ramita. El ambarino los miró sin entender ni una sola palabra, y menos el que Kagome estuviera completamente sonrojada. No sabía dónde meterse, quería que se abriera un hueco en el suelo y la tragara completa… Pero se habría ahorrado eso, si se hubiera fijado en dónde estaba. Sin embargo, como dice el dicho _"el hubiera no existe"_.

–¿El muérdago? ¿Y qué con eso? –preguntó el peli plata

–La tradición es que, si dos personas están bajo una ramita de muérdago en navidad… Deben besarse–explicó burlándose Sota

_A la próxima navidad_, pensó Kagome con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, _invitaré a Hitomi, y te haré la misma humillación, querido hermanito. _Sota vio con miedo la mueca de su hermana, algo estaba planeando y no quería saber que era.

–Oh…–fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el sonrojado mitad bestia

Naomi se llevó al abuelo y a Sota hasta la cocina, lo mejor era darles privacidad. La incomodidad se podía sentir con facilidad, incluso podría palparse. Kagome sentía sus mejillas arder, pero era imposible no estar así de roja con semejante humillación que le propina su hermano. Si para la próxima navidad Inuyasha quería ir… Se aseguraría antes de quitar todo el muérdago que su abuelo ponga.

–Kagome…

–Es sólo una tradición, no debemos cump…

Y antes de poder terminar la oración, sintió los labios de su amado ambarino sobre los suyos. Lo intentó, sí, intentó alejarlo… Bah, ¿A quién quiere engañar? Era imposible resistirse a los adictivos labios de él. Pasó sus manos al cuello de él, buscando más cercanía en la dulce caricia, y él no tardó en poner sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella.

Si así iba a ser cada vez que se pararan bajo una ramita de muérdago, trataría de llenar su humilde hogar de ramitas de dicho árbol. Su casa se convertiría en un Muérdago gigante con tal de sentir lo que en ese momento sentía.


End file.
